Diario de un Hombre Lobo: Los Inicios
by Macarena Lovegood
Summary: Esta es la historia de un personaje muy desgraciado, no tuvo una vida muy fácil. Pero todo personaje tiene una historia, y toda historia debe ser contada. Les presento la vida de Remus Lupin.
1. La Maldición

**Hola mi gente bonita, he vuelto, bueno no tanto. Casi, esta historia la tenia hace bastante (como 2 años). Estuve haciendo una encuesta en mi perfil para ver si querian que la terminara (porque nunca la termine), así que nunca termine la encuesta pero hace unos días abrí el documento y empece a corregirlo y me dije: ¿Porque no publicarlo? Así que aquí estoy, a pesar de que dije que lo había corregido, no esperen mucho de mi, este capitulo es muy corto, y si no me equivoco, los que siguen también lo serán, aunque no tanto como este.**

** Esto empezó como una historia muy larga, de toda la vida de Remus Lupin (uno de mis personajes favoritos), pero en realidad se convirtio en una historia con 4 partes por las muchas lagunas que dejo Rowling en este personaje. **

**Así que la historia comienza con los inicios, lo primero de Remus Lupin como hombre lobo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho!**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de esta maravillosa saga :(**

* * *

><p>Era un hermoso día de primavera, era Marzo. Una pareja volvía feliz del hospital San Mungo para magos con un precioso y pequeño niño en brazos. Era tan pequeño y tan perfecto: Con su pequeñita nariz respingada, su hermosa pelusa rubia casi blanca, hasta las pequeñas manitos que agarraban los dedos de su madre era demasiado diminutos para ser reales. Ese niñito era nada más y nada menos que Remus John Lupin y desde ese día la peor maldición de todas lo perseguía.<p>

_Once años después _

Era un día como cualquier otro de verano, Remus, un niño con el pelo castaño, ojos tristes color ocre, solitario y sin amigos, salió a caminar por el bosque que estaba a unos kilómetros de Gran Hangleton, el pueblo donde vivía. Estaba harto de esperar que le llegara esa famosa carta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Años y años de escuchar todo sobre esa escuela, y ya llevaba una semana esperando a que la lechuza trajera la carta.

Su madre, hija de unos respetables aurores casada con John Lupin, un muggle muy respetado, con el que se fugó durante la escuela de medimagia, estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo cunado Remus a los 8 años mostró sus primeros signos de magia durante el berrinche de no querer bañarse (lo cual hizo grandes estragos al baño) no dudo que, como ella, Remus pertenecía a su mundo.

Eran un poco más de las cuatro, ya se había adentrado bastante en el bosque. Era raro pero le agradaba mucho estar allí, siempre le gustaba estar solo para pensar. La visión de los árboles era como de cuento de hadas, bañados con una luz anaranjada del crepúsculo. El clima era perfecto, la temperatura media y las cálidas brisas de verano que le despeinaban el pelo.

_-__Mamá me mata si llego despeinado a casa_- pensó Remus. Se estaba haciendo tarde, ya se estaba poniendo oscuro. Remus estaba cada vez más nervioso no estaba seguro si sabia volver a su casa. Esta vez había ido muy lejos, se había adentrado demasiado en el bosque, pero una cosa esta clara, Remus nunca fue un cobarde, lo que haría ahora seria calmarse, dar media vuelta y volver por el camino por donde había ido...

Pero el bosque se sumergía cada vez más en una horrible oscuridad. Bueno, a veces Remus sí se asustaba.

_-¿Hacia dónde voy? _- se preguntaba Remus, corriendo más y más rápido sin dirección alguna con la extraña sensación de que alguien lo seguía. Ya no podía seguir corriendo, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, su respiración estaba acelerada, nunca había corrido tanto en su vida. Remus paró a tomar un poco de aire.

La vista se le estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad, aunque lo único que veía era la borrosa silueta de los árboles. No había nadie, ni nada, ni una señal para saber por dónde volver. Remus ansiaba ver algo más que esas aterradoras siluetas, necesitaba luz. Levantó la vista, y allí estaba, entre las copas de los árboles, la más hermosa y horripilante luna llena, en un cielo totalmente despejado. A Remus nunca le había agradado la luna llena desde que su padre le contó que el mas terrible de los hombres lobos mataba y convertía a millones de personas en solo los tres días que se transformaba (el día anterior, el mismo día y el siguiente de luna llena).

Definitivamente, Remus no estaba nada asustado, bueno sí un poco asustado. Sin saber cuándo ni por qué comenzó a correr de nuevo, agudizando todos sus sentidos. Podía oler un particular aroma putrefacto, repugnante y nauseabundo como sangre y carne podrida, pero no veía nada. Algo rompía las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor, podía sentir en el suelo que pisaba la vibración de unos pasos, que no caminaban, corrían. Lo estaban persiguiendo. Estaba por rendirse cuando una luz le cegó la vista por unos segundos.

-Estoy cerca- susurró Remus con el poco aire que le quedaba, sin dejar de correr. Estaba a unos metros de la salida del bosque cuando, dos inmensas patas lo empujaron por la espalda. Lo último que sintió antes de desmayarse fue una puntada en su cuello y luego un calor insoportable, insufrible y luego, en un instante, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaste hasta aca, te agradezco y me encantaria que me dejaras una opinión, un poco de amor u odio, alguna critica constructiva lo que quieran. Muchas gracias! Besos! ^-^<strong>

**Y muchisimas gracias a mi Beta Odisea, que corrigió este capitulo para que quedara mucho mejor! :D **


	2. San Mungo

**Diario de un Hombre Lobo: Los Inicios**

**Bueno, aqui estoy devuelta. Perdón por hacerlos esperar. Lo siento mucho, mi mente estuvo en otro lado todo el verano, y hace 2 meses empece el ultimo año en la secundaria y ademas entre a esta nueva red social: Tumblr. Y la verdad es que entre todo eso, queda muy poco tiempo de mi vida para FF :( **

**Pero me hice unos minutos y segui corrigiendo este capitulo. Me gusta mucho como quedo, la verdad que sí. Todavía no fue beteado, así que sepan entender si encuentran algún error :)**

_Summary_: Esta es la historia de un personaje muy desgraciado, no tuvo una vida muy fácil. Pero todo personaje tiene una historia, toda historia debe ser contada. Esta es la historia de Remus Lupin.

_Disclaimer_: Esta saga no me pertenece, para nada, solo en mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2: San Mungo<strong>_

Se sentía como en el cielo, acostado sobre la nube más blanda, tapado por unas suaves mantas de seda. No sentía las extremidades de su cuerpo. Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural el pequeño Remus logró levantar sus pesados parpados, pero la luz de la mañana hizo que cerrase los ojos rápidamente, hasta que se acostumbro a ella. Se encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca. Junto a él, una figura borrosa descansaba en lo que parecía el lecho donde estuvo inconsciente. Con mucho esfuerzo y una puntada de dolor en su hombre posó su mano, que ahora si sentía, en la cabeza de la extraña figura. Mariline despertó sobresaltada.

- Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?- oyó Remus. Esa voz angelical no la olvidaría nunca, aunque tenía un tono angustiado. Sonaba muy preocupada, demasiado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar? ¿Qué era ese lugar? Tal vez abría muerto. Pero entonces, su madre no podría estar ahí.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?- exclamó Remus con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, trato de incorporarse pero sus musculos agarrotados se lo impidieron.

Remus, son muchas preguntas. Necesitas descansar, cariño. Recuéstate, ¿te encuentras bien?- lo atajó su madre.

- ¿Y... papá?- preguntó. ¿Y si papá todavía no había llegado al cielo, o tal vez no estaba muerto y estaba solo?

Tu padre, ya viene, esta hablando con... - respondió pero fue interrumpida. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

- ¡John, ven rápido Remus despertó! - gritó la mujer exaltada. El niño esta muy confundido, no entendía nada, ¿Donde estaba? ¿Por que no recordaba nada? ¿Por que su madre estaba tan triste? ¿Sera por todos los dolores que sentía? Pero, ¿Se puede sentir dolor en el cielo? Tal vez si, Entonces, ¿papá no se quedo solo?

-Hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes?- anunció su llegada John, el padre de Remus, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar junto a la cama donde su hijo yacía...

El pobre niño totalmente confundido logro enfocar a donde se suponía se encontraba su padre, estaba demacrado. Tenía unas ojeras color violeta, los ojos hinchados, parecía mucho más anciano, había ganado por lo menos 30 años más. ¿No puede ser el cielo?

-Estoy bien padre, un poco... emm ¿débil?- Respondió Remus- ¿Dónde estamos?- inquirió el niño antes de que su padre pueda hablar.

-Estas en San Mungo, hijo- comenzó a explicar John con una voz melancólica- En en el primer piso, sala Dai Llewellyn...-calló John, no podía seguir.

-¿Qué...? ¿Que me pasó no recuerdo nada?- preguntó Remus.

-Em...Hijo,- vaciló su padre, dando un gran suspiro para reprimir el llanto, tenía la garganta anudada-... fuiste mordido por un hombre lobo... Ay, Merlín, esto es mi culpa- John se cubrió la cara con las manos y comienza a llorar, avergonzado- Yo lo... lo... ofendí, sabia que se iba a vengar, pero paso mucho tiempo desde eso pensé que se había olvidado, que estúpido fui, perdóname hijo, perdóname.

-John no fue tu culpa- lo consoló su mujer, aunque de poco sirvió.

-No padre no fue tu culpa- lo consolaba su hijo- esta bien, no fue tu culpa...

-¡¿COMO QUE NO FUE MI CULPA? POR MI TU VIDA ESTA ARRUINADA- explotó el Sr. Lupin- lo...Lo...lo siento, hijo, lo siento mucho.

Se hizo un silencio estremecedor. Hasta que Remus preguntó:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Como unas dos semanas, mi amor- mencionó Mariline mientras acariciaba a su esposo que estaba llorando sobre las piernas de su hijo.

A ver si entendí...- expresó Remus un tanto molesto por no poder despejarse todas las dudas- fui mordido por un hombre lobo, estuve inconsciente y… ¿ahora, me he convertido en alguien peligroso para la sociedad? Por eso me tienen en esta sala en el primer piso de San Mungo para mordeduras de criaturas y otro tipo de ataques.- recitó como de memoria la última parte.

-Remus, porque no dejas a tu cerebro descansar un rato, ¿de dónde sacaste toda esa información? – Mariline estaba confundida.

-Te escuche hablar de San Mungo, una vez - declaró – una vez que hablabas con papá -

Ese silencio espectral que tanto le molestaba a Remus volvía, sin pensarlo dos veces hizo la pregunta que más remordía su cerebro:

Ma, ¿Qué pasará con Hogwarts? ¿No voy a... ir?-preguntó con un tono afligido, Hogwarts era lo que mas ansiaba desde que tenía 8 años.

Dumbledore se acaba de ir, cariño - confesó su padre un poco más tranquilo- dijo que no había motivo para impedir que fueras, y también me dijo que ya había encontrado una solución para los días de luna llena. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte cariño, iras a Hogwarts.

Un alivio invadió todo el cuerpo de Remus, aunque algo todavía no estaba bien. ¿Y qué pasaría con los demás chicos en Hogwarts? Nadie querría ser su amigo.

"Al menos voy a ir" pensó.

Discúlpenme, voy a buscar una sanadora así te examina- anunció su padre y desapareció por la puerta.

A los minutos una sanadora alta y flacucha con los ojos muy pequeños lo estaba examinando. Los padres de Remus se retiraron para que la sanadora haga su trabajo.

-Pequeño, tendrás que ser un hombrecito muy fuerte para enfrentarte a todo lo que tendrás que enfrentarte. Te esperan muchas cosas niño, buenas y malas. Es un mundo lleno de prejuicios, vive con la frente en alto y nunca dudes de quien eres. Ahora, Tomate esto necesitas descansar- y le entrego un frasquito con una poción violeta. La tomó y al instante se quedó dormido.

_Eso ha sido algo muy extraño –_ fue lo último que pudo pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaste hasta aquí, te lo agradezco y sabe que te quiero! Me gustaría saber tu opinion sobre la historia. El boton de review esta mas abajo ;)<strong>

**Besos!**


	3. Rumbo a Hogwarts

**Queridos, ¿Como andan? Les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta short story. Espero que les agrade. Ya saben la historia no me pertenece. Solo estoy llenando espacios que Rowling nos dejo para llenar. Y disfrutando escribir sobre mi merodeador favorito.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rumbo a Hogwarts<strong>_

Había pasado el primer mes del terrible accidente de Remus, que destrozó por completo su familia. La transformación era lo más doloroso que había sentido alguna vez en su corta vida. Sintió el corazón acelerándose, bombeando sangre tanta que era insoportable. Sus huesos crecieron. Las fibras de sus músculos se multiplicaron y se hicieron más fuertes y más grandes. La forma de su rostro cambio y su cráneo se alargo. Sus dientes nuevos salieron y arrancaron los dientes de leche que le quedaban. Sus manos se hicieron más grandes y sus dedos más largos. Sus uñas, rotas de jugar, crecieron y se volvieron afiladas y poderosas.

Todo eso en unos minutos.

Despertó en el mañana, acostado sobre su cama, sin poder recordar nada. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba entumecida y dolorida. Sus brazos temblaban. Al bajar de la cama, una punzada de dolor lo hizo tropezar. Levanto el pantalón del pijama y vio corte vertical por toda su pantorrilla. Gradualmente comenzó a notar los dolores que producía la tela del pijama rozando su piel. Al abrir su camisa pudo ver su pecho todo rasguñado, como si un gato hubiera saltado sobre él y lo hubiera arañado. Sintió su labio inferior más grande de lo normal. Quiso verse en el espejo pero sus padres habían removido los espejos de toda la casa y los habían tirado antes de que Remus se despertara.

Bajo a la cocina lentamente, tratando de incorporar todos estos cambios, sabiendo que esto sería para siempre. El aroma de las tostadas lo hizo despreocuparse un poco al entrar y ver a su madre preparando te.

- Buenos días - decía mientras que bostezaba.

- Buenos días cielo, ¿cómo dormiste? - preguntó la madre.

Remus terminó de refregarse las manos en los ojos, para sacarse las lagañas y se quedo estupefacto viendo a su madre, tenía un profundo corte en el pómulo y sus brazos también estaban todos arañados.

-Mamá, ¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó el niño sorprendido.

-Tu transformación de anoche, fue ho...- fue interrumpida Mariline cuando su hijo con un brusco movimiento se levantó de su silla y abrazó a su madre.

-Lo siento mucho mamá- murmuró Remus mientras lloraba. Todo ese daño causado a su madre, lo había hecho él. No solo se había lastimado él sino que también había lastimado a sus padres.

-Hijo por favor… - dijo su padre, quien había entrado a la cocina y había visto a su hijo llorando desconsoladamente – tienes que tranquilizarte, todo va a salir bien. Son cosas superficiales. – Al voltearse Remus pudo ver que si padre tenía un corte profundo detrás de la oreja y llegaba hasta la mitad de su cuello.

- ¿Qué te parece Remus si vamos a hacer algunas compras? – sugirió Mariline para traerle un poco de alegría a su hijo.

Remus asintió y sonrió a su madre que siempre trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor. Se volvió a sentar en la mesa, comió sus tostadas y tomo su te. Y no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de que sus padres se venían muy cansados y un poco lastimados, todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

><p>- Vamos papá no llegaré a tomar el tren - Remus apuraba al Sr. Lupin mientras que bajaba las valijas del auto.<p>

-Pero hijo, aun faltan 20 minutos, tenemos tiempo - protestó su padre.

-No me importa - decía Remus mientras empujaba a su padre y a su madre para que se apuraran.

- Remus John Lupin quieres tranquilizarte un poco - aseveró su madre, con un tono duro. Sus lesiones ya habían sanado y ahora solo quedaban unas pequeñas marcas blancas que se irían con el tiempo. Sin embargo para Remus siempre estarían ahí debajo de todo. La prueba de quién era y de lo que podía causar.

- Perdón ma, es que no quiero perder el tren - protestó el pequeño.

- No lo harás hijo, ahora vamos- y comenzaron a caminar hacia King's Cross.

Pasaron entre todos los muggles extrañamente desapercibidos ya que un baúl con las letras RJP y una lechuza beige no es algo que uno espera ver todos los días. Llegaron a la columna del andén. Juntos cruzaron el portal y Remus no pudo estar más maravillado. Un largo tren rojo escarlata aguardaba en la estación.

Estaba ansioso, quedaban 5 minutos para que el tren partiese hacia Hogwarts, aunque iba a extrañar mucho a sus padres.

El anden 9 3/4 estaba repleto de gente; Había una familia muy alegre aunque el hijo estaba peleado con la madre para que lo dejara llevar su escoba, parecía simpático, tenia el pelo todo alborotado color negro azabache muy chistoso y unos anteojos redondos. Otra familia consistía en un niño con el pelo grasoso negro y la piel tan blanca que parecía un enfermo y su madre seria, igual de blanca y con el mismo color de pelo aunque este parecía limpio.

El tren ya estaba por partir, un humo blanco como las nubes salía lentamente de la locomotora.

- ¿Por qué no subes hijo? - preguntó la madre confundida - el tren se va a ir sin ti, queda un minuto.

- Los voy a extrañar - respondió Remus con angustia.

Sus padres sonrieron.

- No te preocupes cielo - dijo su padre aun sonriente - nos veremos en Navidad. -

- ¿Me escribirán, no? - inquirió Remus.

-Claro, mi amor, ¿tú nos responderás? – la señora Lupin se arrodillo y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

- Si madre - se dio media vuelta y subió al tren con el resto de los niños que ya estaban llegando tarde.

- Mucha suerte hijo, nos vemos en Navidad – lo animo su padre desde la estación. – Vas a estar bien -

El tren arrancó. Remus pudo ver como sus padres desaparecían mientras lo despedían con la mano.

_Wow! Aquí vamos_ - pensó emocionado.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después Remus ya había recorrido la mitad del tren cargado con su baúl y su lechuza Attis.<p>

_Por las barbas de Merlin, donde maldición hay un lugar libre_ - pensó Remus, molesto.

Ya se estaba por rendir, y quedarse sentado en el pasillo hasta que terminase el viaje, cuando vio salir de un compartimiento cercano, y yendo hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba él, a ese chico de pelo grasoso y a una niña de cabellos pelirrojos.

_Debe de haber quedado vació_ - pensó...

Caminó hasta allí y pudo ver dentro dos chicos, uno era aparentemente más alto para su edad, tenía el pelo color negro por los hombros y los ojos grises. El otro era el chico que había visto en el andén, aunque tenía mucho más alborotado el cabello. Ambos se estaban riendo cuando llego.

- Perdonen, me puedo sentar, el tren esta lleno - preguntó Remus con un tono de compasión en su voz. Voltearon a verlo extrañados. Lo analizaron unos segundos y se miraron.

- Pasa, soy James Potter, él es Sirius Black ¿Como te llamas?- preguntó.

- Remus Lupin, encantado de conocerlos. ¿Son nuevos? – contento por haber podido conseguir un lugar en el tren, se arrojo sobre el asiento después de dejar su baúl. Coloco a Attis a su lado.

- Si, tú parece que también - dijo James mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y miraba por la ventanilla.

- ¿Ya se conocían ustedes? – Supuso ya que parecían bastante compinches.

- En realidad - empezó Sirius - nos conocimos recién, yo vi cuando le estaba haciendo una broma a un chico, creo que se llamaba... ¿Cómo se llamaba James? -

- Dolohov sino me equivoco, fue muy gracioso cuando los murciélagos de moco le salieron por la nariz - y comenzó a reír.

- Ese, bueno, no pude evitar ayudarlo. Siempre una buena broma es mejor de a dos, ¿o no? – Sirius lo miro como si esperase algo de él.

- Si, eso creo – respondió Remus, sintiéndose un poco presionado. Le gustaban las bromas mientras sean inofensivas. De hecho, ese tiempo cuando fue a una escuela muggle, le había jugado una broma a un compañero, sin pensarlo. Digamos que su compañero quedo pegado a su asiento durante todo el receso.

Sirius sonrió complacido.

El viaje fue de lo más divertido, se les había unido también un muchacho llamado Peter Pettigrew, era bajito y regordete, con unos ojos pequeños y llorosos.

El tren aminoró la marcha.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos las túnicas chicos - sugirió Remus.

- Si... ¿En que casa creen que los pondrán? - preguntó Peter pensativo.

- Yo estaré en Gryffindor, como mi padre - dijo James con un gesto heroico.

- Yo no sé, toda mi familia estuvo en Slytherin, aunque yo soy diferente a ellos, con esa manía la sangre limpia, los desprecio - concluyó algo molesto - ¿Y tu Remus? -

- No se... nunca lo había pensado - dijo, en realidad nunca se había imaginado el ser seleccionado para una casa. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza con su nueva transformación que nunca imagino eso. Era algo importante en su vida ¿no? Tendría que pasar todos sus años en Hogwarts en esa casa.

El tren se detuvo. Remus tomó su baúl al igual que sus compañeros y rápidamente bajaron del tren antes de que todos los mayores los aplastaran. El nerviosismo se podía ver en cada uno de ellos en diferentes grados. James era el mas calmado de todos aunque pasaba su mano por el pelo con más frecuencia. Sirius miraba a los demás personas que pasaba, como si temiera que fueran el cuco. Remus iba a desgastar sus manos si seguía jugando con ellas. Y por ultimo Peter estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

- Los de primer año, conmigo, los de primer año, por aquí - se oyó y una enorme figura con una larga y enredada barba color negra, de aproximadamente dos metros de alto, con una linterna estaba parado esperando a que los alumnos bajen del tren.

Todos los nuevos se reunieron frente a él, asombrados y algunos con un poco de miedo por esa figura.

- Vengan, síganme, ustedes irán en bote, si alguno se cae no se preocupe el Calamar Gigante lo devolverá a su bote, aunque tendrá un poco de frió - gritaba el hombre mientras que caminaban.

_- ¿Qué crees que sea James? Una poción agrandadora – dijo Sirius, por lo bajo._

_- No creo. – dijo mirando a Sirius con suspicacia._

- Solo 4 por bote por favor - dijo Hagrid, (porque así dijo que se llamaba), era muy simpático. Remus subió con Peter, James y Sirius.

- ¿Todos subieron?... ¡Adelante!- gritó y todos los botes se empezaron a mover a través del lago.

Llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo donde bajaron y en unos minutos de caminar ya estaban frente una enorme puerta de roble. Los nervios de Remus se aumentaron a mil. ¿Qué tipo de selección sería? ¿A dónde sería enviado?

Hagrid levanto su también gigantesco puño y golpeó tres veces.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Háganme feliz y déjenme su opinión. Besos. <strong>


	4. El Sombrero Seleccionador

**Que tal pequeñas lectoras. Vuelvo con este nuevo capitulo. Es pequeño pero es una transición... ya le queda poco a la historia para que termine, uno capítulos mas.**

**El disclaimer es el de siempre, no me pertenece nada.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p>Las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y una mujer alta de una edad media, con unos anteojos cuadrados apoyados en una ganchuda nariz, vestida con una túnica negra y con un gorro negro puntiagudo con una pluma violeta, apareció.<p>

- Gracias Hagrid, desde aquí, yo los llevo - dijo la mujer con un tono serio y autoritario - Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy la profesora McGonagall, ahora pasaran al Gran Comedor, pero antes serán seleccionados para sus casas, Son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, mientras estén aquí sus casas serán sus familias, con sus triunfos ganaran puntos, si rompen las reglas, los perderán. Al final del año la casa con más puntos recibirá la Copa de la Casa. La ceremonia de selección comenzará en un momento, y será frente a todo el colegio... - cambio a un tono mucho mas autoritario y levanto una ceja - arréglense lo mejor que puedan - dirigiendo la mirada al cabello alborotado de james - así que Potter, por Merlin, arréglese ese cabello -

- Si, profesora - Respondió James, aplastándose el cabello.

_¿Se conocerán?_, prensó Remus al ver la confianza de la maestra con su nuevo amigo.

- Esperen aquí- y se fue por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

- Que vieja estirada, ¿no, James? - susurró Sirius.

- si, - respondió con fastidio - lo peor es que es amiga de mis padres.

- Me compadezco por ti amigo - murmuró Remus golpeando con la mano la espalda del amigo, enserió parecía una mujer estirada, aunque no se sintió bien faltándole el respeto a su nueva profesora.

Todos los nuevos se pusieron a cuchichear sobre cómo sería la selección y que les harían hacer. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar para Remus.

- El momento llegó, sígname - apareció por las enormes puertas ahora completamente abiertas, y comenzó a caminar.

Remus quedó atontado con la gigantesca habitación iluminada completamente por miles y miles de velas flotantes sobre grandes y largas mesas, donde todos los estudiantes aguardaban ansiosos el banquete.

El pequeño levantó la vista, caminaba bajo un hermoso techo aterciopelado negro bañado de estrellas.

- Seguro es un hechizo - pensó, era lo bastante inteligente para saber de que se trataba, además había leído _La Historia de Hogwarts_.

Ya habían parado de caminar, McGonagall estaba colocando frente a la mesa de los profesores un taburete y encima de él, un raído y muy sucio sombrero.

De un momento a otro una rasgadura del sombrero se abrió como una boca y comenzó a cantar:

_No tengas miedo_

_pues tus secretos no contaré,_

_pero en tu mente hurgaré porque ese es el deber_

_del Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts._

_En Ravenclaw estarás si eres inteligente,_

_o tal vez en Gryffindor donde habitan los valientes._

_En Hufflepuff estarás si eres justo y trabajador,_

_o en Slytherin terminaras si astuto y ambicioso sos._

_Ahora ponme en tu cabeza_

_pues nunca me equivoco_

_echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

_y te diré en que casa te colocó._

Todos aplaudieron, hasta que McGonagall se paró al lado del sombrero con un pergamino en manos.

Cuando diga su nombre se acercarán, les pondré el Sombrero Seleccionador, y el hará su trabajo - concluyó la profesora.

- ¡Black, Sirius! - Sirius se acerco con la cabeza en alto y orgulloso. Unos minutos en los que el sombrero se dedico a hacer raras gesticulaciones cuando…

- ¡Gryffindor! - gritó el sombrero. La felicidad de Sirius emanaba desde sus ojos, era increíble, el en el tren les comentó que quería romper la costumbre de su familia de ir a Slytherin, pero nunca creyó que estaría el la casa totalmente contraria. Con el mismo orgullo se dirigió a la mesa de los leones.

Pasaron dos chicos más ellos habían ido uno a Hufflepuff y el otro a Slytherin.

- Ese amigo mío, era Dolohov - le susurro James al oido.

¡Evans, Lilian!- dijo McGonagall. Remus no se fijo en ella pues estaba muy ocupado observando a Dolohov que todavía tenía manchas de mocos en el cabello.

¡Gryffindor! - dijo el sombrero, y lo único que llego a ver Remus fue un manto de cabellos rojos fuego dirigiéndose hacia la mesa.

Luego, pasaron dos niñas más, nada interesante.

- ¡Longbottom, Frank! -

¡Gryffindor! -

- ¡Lupin, Remus! - mencionó McGonagall buscando con la mirada al niño. Se acerco temeroso, no estaba preparado psicológicamente para lo peor, ir a Slytherin.

Se sentó, y dentro de su cabeza una voz dijo:

_Aja, si, veo una mente muy inteligente, si, con mucha sed en aprender, pero también veo valor, mucho valor, sí, decisión difícil, veo la pasión en tu muchacho, veo tu talento. Pero veo peligro también. Difícil, muy difícil... _

Pasaron minutos u horas, Remus no tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado.

- ¡Gryffindor! –

No lo podía creer estaba en estado de shock, sin saber como, se levanto del taburete y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba su amigo y la pelirroja.

Estaba absorto, tenía la mirada perdida, pero volvió en si cuando escucho el nombre de su amigo:

¡Pettegrew, Peter! - caminó hacia el sombrero, se sentó, pasaron como 5 minutos hasta que el sombrero se decidió a ponerlo en Gryffindor. En el mismo instante que Peter se sentaba llamaban a su otro amigo.

- ¡Potter, James! -

- ¡Gryffindor! - guau, la mente de Remus estaba a mil por hora, igual que su corazón, no lo podía creer, tenia amigos y estaban todos en la misma casa, era feliz. Sin embargo, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

- ¡Snape, Severus! -

- ¡Quejicus!- dijeron al unísono James y Sirius.

- ¡Slytherin! - gritó el sombrero.

_- Oh Severus..._- escucho el murmullo de la chica de cabellos pelirrojo, parecía muy triste.

Por ultimo llamaron a una niña llamada Alice que fue a Gryffindor.

Y así tras unas pequeñas advertencias del director Dumbledore sobre los bosques, el banquete comenzó y los platos de oro comenzaron a llenarse de los más deliciosos platillos que jamás había probado Remus.

Estaba sintiéndose verdaderamente satisfecho consigo mismo, todavía no era su primer dia y ya tenía amigos. Todos juntos en una sola casa, preparados para la mejor aventura de sus vidas.

Entre chistes y risas, el banquete había terminado, los prefecto los guiaban a su Sala Común. Habían llegado frente al cuadro de una dama, con un vestido elegante, aunque muy gorda.

_- ¿Contraseña? -_ dijo la dama gorda

_- A fortiori -_ responde el prefecto y el cuadro se abre dejando a la vista un pasillo que conducía a una hermosa sala decorada con los colores de Gryffindor, rojo escarlata y dorado.

- Las escaleras están allí, las niñas duermen de lado derecho y los niños de lado izquierdo, sus pertenecías ya se encuentran en sus dormitorios, que descansen. - y el prefecto se fue, pero antes se digirió solo a Remus:

- ¿Eres Remus Lupin? - el niño asintió - toma el Profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te entregara esto.-

- Gracias – cuando se fue, abrió el pergamino:

_Remus:_

_Te espero mañana después del almuerzo para hablar de como pudimos resolver tu problema. Que tengas unas buenas noches, y un buen primer día de clases._

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_-¿Qué es eso Remus? – preguntó James, que junto a Sirius y Peter lo esperaban en los sillones de la sala común, que de a poco se había ido vaciando._

_- No es nada, una tontería. Deberíamos ir a acostarnos – y se dirigió a la escalera. Y quejándose un poco los otros chicos lo siguieron._

Cerró la nota y se fue a dormir, en el cuarto que ahora compartiría con sus futuros mejores amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? ¿Me quieren arrojar tomates? ¿Les gusto la cancion del Sombrero seleccionador? la escribi yo :)<strong>

**Espero su review, y gracias por haber leido.**


End file.
